Kingdom Hearts: 2 Years and 358 and 2 Days (Loonatic Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Buster Bunny and his Friends who were working with the Organization 18 Animal, even he reunited his Rival and his Friends, Roderick the Rat. Then after that, they became Friends, and now they have to find out the truths.
1. Chapter 1

In Acme Acres

A blue bunny with his Friends, A pink bunny, A green Duck, a Red Roadrunner, A coyote and a Purple Tasmania are wearing a Black Coat and they are sitting at the Tower of Acme University

?: You're early.

It was Ken The Bunny

?: Not exactly. You're just late.

And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream

? 2: It's been Two years.

Ken: What's about that?

?: It's been that many days since Me, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper, first joined the Organization.

Bab: Really, Buster?

Buster: Yeah. Boy. Time flies.

Ken: So, you got the number memorise.

Buster: Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our adventures before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a ghost.

Plucky: Very funny, Buster.

Ken: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like a ghost.

Buster: Oh, Thank you!

All: (Laugh)

Ken: Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest.

Buster: Like we ask! Know-it-all.

All: (Laugh)

Buster: Hmm, I wonder where they are?

Babs: Don't know, it's been so long.

Plucky: So where are they?

Buster: (Narrating) The destiny that is about to unfold actually started when we meet each other again on the seventh day after me and friends got the job here.

2 years ago

At the Round Room

A cyborg Monkey and all the Animals are wear Black Coat and they all already sit their own chair

?: Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrades has been chosen to wear the coat.

Six animal has appeared and they cover their face from their Hoods

?: Number, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 and 24. Let us all welcome one of the warrior's chosen.

Flashback

Buster and friends even Ken has appeared at the Round Room from their First day to work with them

End of Flashback

They look not happy because they know who they are

Babs: (Narrating) For the seven days since our arrival- the name Babs is my name with my friends, Calamity, Little Beeper, Dizzy, Plucky and Buster. Even though, me and Buster has no relation. And the 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 and 18 were all that we have. Who the people around us were what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, I have no clue...

Next day

At the Grey Room

?: Teach them well, Ken.

Ken: Don't worry, Phil the Duck. I'll be sure they makes the grade. Kids, let's go!

They are Look at the 6 Animal who's wearing a black coat

Ken: Guys? What's wrong? Oh, you're looking at those, guys? What are they're names again?

Phil: Number 19, Roderick, Number 20, Rhubella, Number 21, Danforth, Number 22, Bledsou, Number 23, Reggie and Number 24, Pierce.

Ken: Of course. And they are the Perfecto team.

Buster: (Sigh) Not them again.

Ken: You know them?

Plucky: Yes. Long time ago. They cheated Sport at Acme Acres.

Ken: I see. And do you know my name?

Babs: Ken. We already know you're name.

Ken: And what is our Boss's name?

Dizzy: Enma.

Ken: Good job. And you better not forget his name. Now, let's go.

They went to the Portal and they ended up in their Home, Acme Acres

Buster and his Friends completed their missions. Ken took them to a special place instead of returning straight to the castle.

They were at the Tower of Acme University and Ken give them a Sea Salt Ice cream

Ken: The Icing on a Cake. You remember what this ice cream is called?

Buster: We didn't have that kind of flavour.

Ken: I see. But this one is sea salt ice cream. I already told you before. Get it memorise.

They eat their own ice cream

Plucky: Very salty.

Calamity: But sweet.

Ken: (chuckled) Guys, you said the same exact thing the other day.

Buster: We did? I don't remember...

Ken: So what has it been, a week since you have a job to join the Organization?

Buster: I think so...

Ken: You think so? Come on, you must remember that much. Well, here you are, finally out in the field working for the Organization, right?

Plucky: For the Organization?

Ken: You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you and your friends.

Buster: Where it all really begins?

Plucky: (Narrating) As a member of the Organization Animals, We've have receiving missions everyday... But I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do with my friends.

Next day

Buster learned of the Heartless during his mission. John, who accompanied Buster on his mission, explained how hearts appear when a heartless is defeated. He also explained that the Organization seeks to collect released hearts to completed Kingdom Hearts, and that Buster, as the Warrior, is the only one capable to completing this mission.

Dizzy: (Narrating) The Organization Animals defeats the Heartless in order to collect Hearts... and completed Kingdom Hearts. But I don't know what that is, or what it does. I don't want to know what a heart looks like.

Next day

Organization Animal members seek to become whole by assimilating with Kingdom Hearts. Milo explained how Nobodies lack hearts and therefore incomplete and desire ones of their own.

Calamity: (Narrating) Nobodies don't exist except us... They in the Organization were born without hearts. So if they don't have hearts does that mean they don't exist?

Next day

Shawn, who accompanied Babs on her missions, seemed displeased with her for being a Warrior. She instructed Babs on how to fight with using her Power. By training without the Power. Babs once again Realized it's efficacy, but the question of why she can use it deepens.

Little Beeper: (Narrating) The Warriors releases hearts... So why do me and my friends are only one's who can fight such a thing? We're leaving all these things, but there's so much more that we don't get.

Next day

While carrying out a reconnaissance mission together, Marty informed Calamity that there are other worlds, and one must be aware of each world's own unique rules and features.

Buster: (narrating) Back and forth, to and from the same places everyday. Sometimes we go to other places om real missions. That's why we create our own paths in the darkness, or so they say.

Next day

They saw Furrball, Shirley, Fife, Hamton, Sneezer, Sweetie, Gogo, Fowlmouth, Concord, Bookworm, Barky and Mary running

Ken: Who are they?

Buster: Our Friends, they were with us at Acme University. Before we join the Organization.

Calamity: So does everybody act that way?

Ken: What are you talking about?

Calamity: Well, like running around chasing each other making all that noise...

Ken: Well, of course... if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do.

Buster: Hearts.

Ken: Come on, let's go get some Ice Cream.

Babs: Again? Why?

Ken: "Why"? Uh, you see... because... because we are friends and teams.

Dizzy: Friends and teams?

Ken: Friends eat Ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Like your friends that we saw. Come on, let's go.

At the Tower of Acme University

Ken: Hey, you guys. After your next missions, let's meet up for ice cream again. No fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right?

Buster: Okay, I think we will. We're teams and friends, Hm...

Next day

Buster and his Friends executed their Missions without thought.

Weeks later

At the Acme University

Ken: I'm gonna miss this Ice Cream today.

Plucky: What makes you say that?

Ken: Gonna be away for awhile... starting tomorrow.

Buster: Really...

Ken: I can see you again, seen we're friends. I'm going to be in Castle Oblivion.

Babs: Castle Oblivion?

Ken: The Organization Animal's got a second castle in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorised?

Buster: I wish these guys should told us.

Ken: Well, I better go and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun and more fun...

He left and he left Buster and his Friends got a winner on their ice creams

Next day

Ken is walking off and he saw Phil

Phil: Ken. I have a message from Lord Enma. Amoug the Members assigned to Castle Oblivion, there are traitor's. Find them and get rid of them.

Ken: I got it, that really came from Lord Enma himself.

He walked off

At the Grey Room

Plucky: Ken! We need to talk for something.

Then he's not here

Phil: If you're looking for Ken, he's not here.

Buster: Guess, he went to Castle Oblivion.

Plucky: Then what should we with these?

Buster: Don't know.

Buster and his Friends received orders to carry out a mission with the Perfecto Prep. The Perfecto Prep, hooded and hiding any facial expression, spoke not a work throughout the mission.

Next day

?: This place is so much quite without that loudmouth.

Buster: Loudmouth? What are you talking about Mike the Dog.

Mike: Those co-workers sent to Castle Oblivion.

Buster: Oh.

?: Well, I suppose it's too bad you and those guys didn't get to spend a little more time with them.

Dizzy: Guys?

?: The Perfecto team, of course.

Babs: Team?

Phil: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity, Little Beeper get to work.

After their Missions

Buster: We've got someplace to be again today, so you're not coming with us.

Roderick: B... Buster...

Buster: Yeah...

Roderick: I have to say... that I'm sorry for everything I did.

Buster: Okay.

Flashback

He and his Friends are trying to find a job and they found one, so they went to the Old Mansion and they got the Job from Lord Enma

End of Flashback

Buster is eating Ice Cream alone

Buster: I wonder why I wanted this job?

Next day

After their Missions in Acme Acres

Roderick: Guys.

They take off their Hoods

Reggie: We have to say, that we are so sorry before we join the Organization.

Babs: You mean the One's that you Lie, Cheat, and even being Selfless to us?

Drake: Yeah.

Plucky: We forgive you for what you did.

Rhubella: Thank you.

Buster: Now, let's go.

They are fighting the Darkside and then Buster and his Friends can't defeat them, then the Perfecto Tram will take their Place, so they finish it off with their Powers like Buster and his Friends

Buster: Man, we never... Guys, I didn't know that you have to same power like ours.

Pierre: You're right... neither does us.

Plucky: Well, you guys earned the Icing on the Cake.

Rhubella: What does that mean?

Babs: We'll show you.

They take them to the Tower of Acme University

Roderick: This is a cool spot... how'd you find it?

Buster: You know, this our school. And Ken shows us.

Babs: Here you go.

She gave them 6 Six Ice Cream

Buster: Sea-salt Ice Cream. Try it.

They try it

Bledsou: Salty.

Rhubella: But sweet.

Plucky: It's great, right? Ken and us, we meet here for ice cream after work. This flavour is Ken's favorite.

Drake: Looks like it's yours now.

Plucky: Of course.

Calamity: Ken brought us here to eat ice cream on our first day with the Organization.

Little Beeper: And then after our first Mission, he got ice cream again. Said it was Icing on a cake.

Pierce: Like you just did for us?

Buster: Of course.

Rhubella: You guys must be really close.

Buster: Well, he was our friends.

Roderick: Friends... Do you think that we're you're friends now?

Buster: Yeah. You forgive us for what you did, years ago. When Ken gets back, we'll all have ice cream together.

Rhubella: Alright.

Next day

They explained about what happen in Castle Oblivion

Buster: That's not true. Are you sure about what happen, in Castle Oblivion?

Phil: That's none of your words.

Plucky: And Ken?

Phil: Gone. He may have disappeared for good.

All: (Gasp)

They look down

After their Missions in the Xioalin World

Buster: Say, what happens when Heartless are destroyed?

?: The Hearts remained. And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts.

Plucky: Then, can you tell us what remain if a Nobody is destroyed?

?: What's there to leave behind? We're even suppose to be in the first place.

Calamity: But, what about the Members at Castle Oblivion. Where did they go?

?: There's nothing left for them.

Little Beeper: Then that means, We'll never see them again?

?: Yep.

They look sad about Ken

?: Are you coming?

Dizzy: Okay.

Then their head hurts

All: Ow! My head!

Then they saw Ken, The Perfecto team and a Bunny

Next day

Flashback

At the Unknown World

Buster and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on

Enma: I've been to see them. And look alot like them.

Buster: Who are you?

Enma: I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was.

Plucky: He meant you're name.

Enma: My name is of no importance. What about you, Kids. Do you remember your own memories

Babs: Our own memories are...

Enma: You have been with us for six days now.

Enma get off and take off his Hood

Enma: The time has come..

He walk passed to them and said something

Flashback Ended

He and his friends are Sleeping

Enma: Well, they ever wake up?

Phil: I am told Buster and his Friends will return- provided the Heroes is stripped of all his memories.

Enma: Then I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion.

Phil: The Perfecto Team has gained power over their Powers even the Warrior's power, just as we intended. They can fill Buster and his Friends Feet for the time beings.

Phil left the room

Months later

The Perfecto Team went to Buster and his Friends room

Roderick: We went to a new world, Buster. I couldn't believe how cool it was.

Rhubella: I hope that you can join us next time.

They put something on their beds

Drake: Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Guys.

They left their Rooms and they put many Seashell

Dream

Buster saw a Yellow Bunny going to sleep in a Chamber Pod

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Month's Ago

Voice: I knew that I find you snoring around here.

Then Buster and his Friends has Awaken and they went to the Round Room and find Nobody here

At the Acme Acres

They were at the Tower

Roderick: Guys?

They saw the Perfecto team again

Buster: Guys... What happened to us?

Rhubella: You were sleeping for 10 Months. Phil said there was no telling when you might wake up...

Drake: But we're so glad that you guys wake up.

Babs: I think we're look a Ghost, though.

They all laugh, then Rhubella give something to Babs

Rhubella: I brought you this.

Babs: Is that a Seashell?

Rhubella: Yeah, Weve been picking one up on every mission. Hold it up to your ear

She hold up to her ear

Dream

A Yellow Bunny and Pink Bunny is watching the Sun at the City

Next day

The Whereabouts of the Members who were sent to Castle Oblivion were still unknown. Buster and his Friends received a solo mission.

After their Missions, they went to the Tower of Acme Acres

Next day

Buster and his Friends carried out their daily Missions on their own.

Weeks later

After their Missions

?: Hey, Guys!

All: (Gasp)

It was Ken and he's alive

Ken: It's been 10 Months. What's wrong? It's look like you saw a monster.

Buster: Ken... We heard everyone at Castle Oblivion was Eliminated...

Ken: Except for me. I'm still okay.

Babs: You had us, worried. For 10 Months.

Ken: Worried? We Nobodies don't have hearts to worry, of course.

Plucky: I'll get some Ice Cream.

He ran off

Hours later

They are at the Tower of Acme University

Ken: I have a check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it.

Calamity: You haven't report back, yet?

Ken: What? No way.

Little Beeper: Why you came back?

Ken: I guess I just needed a little more time to sort out this out, you know.

Dizzy: Don't have a heart.

Ken: Hmm?

All (Laugh)

Ken: Plucky, you're ice cream is melting.

Plucky: Oh, I forgot.

He eat his Ice Cream

Plucky: You know, we started inviting the Perfecto Team up here while you left.

Ken: Perfecto team?

Buster: We made them a Promise the Thirteen of us could have ice cream when you got back. Roderick, he and his Friends are now our Friends.

Next day

At Ken's room

Phil: Why haven't you report in?

Ken: What, not even one little word of appreciation?

Phil: The only thing I've heard is that Marina has gone missing.

Ken: One Minute, gone the next. I don't know how she escaped.

Phil: Did you find every room?

Ken: Come on, really? You know as well as I do that searching through ever room there is impossible.

Phil: And the Chamber? Have you found it?

Ken: Seriously. I would have told you that much. I gotta handed to you. About John being one of the Traitors. You knew exactly what was happening from the start.

Phil: I merely rounded up and sent off the ones who were getting in the way.

Ken: Whoa buddy, was I one of those you wanted to erase?

Phil: Good to see you made it back here.

He left his room

Ken: I eliminated Milo, by the way. I moved along just the way you wanted... at least for now.

At the Tower of Acme University

Ken: You know. You look very happy.

Buster: You really think so? We thinking the same about you.

Ken: Well, I guess so... You must have rubbed of on me.

Buster: What are talking about?

Ken: Never mind. It's thanks to you that we get to sit here again and laugh while having ice cream.

Buster and his Friends look so worried about the Perfecto team

Buster: I wonder if they will show up today...

Next day

Buster and his Friends worried over behaving not seen Perfecto Team in over 2 Weeks. They had yet to fulfill their promise of having ice cream together with Ken.

Next day

They are going to the Heartless and they saw the Perfecto Team

Buster: Guys!

Roderick: Buster?

Then the Heartless knocked them out

All: Guys!

Ken: Guys! We have to take that thing out first!

After they defeated the Heartless

Buster: Roderick! Are you and your friends, okay?

They get up

Roderick: Buster?

Buster: Careful. Are you alright?

Roderick: We're fine. Thanks. Is just-

Ken: You can tell us all about it- but why don't we head back first?

They went to the Tower of Acme University

Ken: Here you go.

They are eating Sea Salt Ice Cream

Plucky: Guys. It's gonna melt.

Drake: Sorry, about that.

Ken: What the matter? I though you'd wolf it down.

Babs: Is something wrong?

Ken: We're here for you to get it off on your minds. Right, you guys?

Buster: Yes. And he's right. That's what friends are for.

Rubella: We can't... We can't use our powers anymore. Even Roderick's sword. And without those, I can't do our job.

Calamity: So what happened?

Reggie: We don't know. But if we don't defeat Heartless with our powers and the sword... the hearts they release will just find their way into each other Heartless instead. We swat them in one place and they just pop up in another.

Roderick: Our mission is to go out and collect Hearts. If we're unable to use our power even my Sword... we'll... we'll be useless.

Plucky: Is there anything you can do, Ken?

Ken: I wish I could, but.. it's just like they said. Without their Powers and the Sword, they can't collect Hearts.

Pierre: And once they find out, they're gonna turn us into a Dusk.

Buster: So we can't do anything?

Ken: I always told you, there's nothing we ca- Wait a minute...

Little Beeper: You have an Idea?

Ken: Guys, you can work double duty!

Buster: What?

Rubella: What are you saying?

Ken: Perfecto, make sure your missions are with Buster and his Friends - until you can use your Power and even the Sword again. That way, he can collect the hearts and no once will know that you can't use the power and the sword.

Plucky: That's great.

Ken: Then, that mean you have collect twice as many hearts.

Babs: Sure. We can do it.

Bludsoe: You can?

Dizzy: Yeah!

Roderick: But...

Ken: Friends need to lean on each other every now and then. Ain't that right, you guys.

Roderick: We're friends. Ken... does that mean you and us are friends, too?

Ken: Well, if you're Friends with Buster and his Friends, but yeah. Of course you're my friends.

Roderick: Thank you, so much.

Ken: Just eat you're ice cream, okay?

Next day

Buster and his Friends, even the Perfecto Team went on a mission together like Ken suggested. Buster met Omi's Friend Dojo during his mission. When Dojo attempted to repair the damage from the Heylin, Buster informed him that Omi and friends had said they wanted to rebuild the Temple with relying on Dragon. Dojo respected his friend's resolve and decided against using his powers. Buster and his corners reflected on the idea of a friend's resolve

After the Mission

They were at the Tower of Acme University

Roderick: So best friends are different from plain friends, right?

Ken: They're about the same.

Buster: Best friends? Wow...

Ken: But I'd say best friends are a notch above just plain friends.

Plucky: So how are they different?

Ken: Wells I don't know. I couldn't tell you because I don't have any best friends.

Buster: Now we get it...

2 months ago

Emma is sending all the hearts to the sky

Enma: The time has arrived. And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts. Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness... and bliss. Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts- Kingdom Hearts. There, in the sky, hangs in the promise of a new world. My friends! Let us gain further power to conquer the animal heart, and claimed it as our own. Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us.

After that

They were at the Tower of Acme University

Buster: Boy. All this fighting stuff... I wonder what they are for?

Ken: Aw, come on, you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it already, right?

Babs: I know. But what is Kingdom Hearts?

Roderick: I... think it's the gathering place of hearts... isn't it?

Ken: It's where all the hearts wind up after they're released by you. When we gather enough, we might finally get hearts of our own.

Roderick: Hearts shall be made their own...

Buster: Is Kingdom Hearts really that important to them?

Ken: What are you, cuckoo? I just don't see why having a heart is that important, of course.

Ken: Oh, come on, you're wondering about that now?

Buster: Well, I don't understand since you don't have a heart.

Roderick: Buster...

Ken: We'll understand once we have our own hearts. that's why we fight, to find out what it's about.

Plucky: Alright. I hope you're right, this time.

Next day

Buster, Roderick and their friends went to the usual spot. They had begun to get used to going one mission together.

After their Missions

Buster: It looks like every Nobody in the Organization is good at different things.

Ken: That's right. Everybody's unique.

Rhubella: Even Nobodies without Hearts?

Ken: Just because we don't all have hearts doesn't mean we're exactly the same. We each have memories of our pasts.

Drake: Their Memories?

Plucky: You remember your past?

Ken: Of course, that's one of the things that makes each member of Organization Special. We remember who we were as animals.

Buster: But we do.

Roderick: Even us.

Ken: Well, maybe that right there is what makes you guys to most unique in the Organization.

Buster: What were you like before you were a Nobody?

Ken: What? Me? I don't know. I think I've always been pretty much the same.

Plucky: I wish you could remember stuff from before.

Ken: Really? It's just baggage, you know.

Buster: But we- we don't remember our teacher since they left. Not even from their names and what they look like.

Ken: All you did was stare into space!

Plucky: You're Despicable!

They all Laugh

Roderick: You know, I don't remember their names, either.

Rhubella: Even us.

Ken: You guys sure do have a lot in common.

Buster: I wonder what kind of bunny that I was student before...

At the Old Mansion

Two Person are looking at the Gate

Next day

The Perfecto Team, informed by Phil that they and Buster and his friends would no longer go on missions together, worried over still being unable to use their power. Buster and his Friends in turn lent Roderick his Sword.

After the Mission

Roderick: Thanks, you guys. You can have it back. Buster.

He give him back his sword

Buster: Do you remember anything?

Roderick: Don't know. But we'll try.

They are trying to unleashed their Powers and they got it even Roderick got the Sword

Buster: Well done!

Rubella: Guys! It worked!

Babs: We can't wait to tell Ken this. Let's go!

They left the Village

And they made it to the Tower of Acme University and Ken is waiting for them

Buster: Hey!

It scared Ken

Ken: Yikes! Where did you come from?

All: (Laugh)

Calamity: How was your mission?

Ken: You know, I sure wish the Heartless would hold still once in a while. I fell right on my foot chasing them around.

Dizzy: You said you were tough.

Ken: Who cares about that, that's got nothing to do with it. So, how did you caper go?

They show their power and the sword

Buster: Voilà!

Drake: Guys, we have to say... thank you.

Ken: I didn't do anything.

Bludsoe: You made it possible for the Twelve of us to go on a mission together.

Buster: If it weren't for you, the Perfecto might never have remembered how to use their Powers and the Sword that Roderick has.

Rhubella: So thanks, Ken.

Ken: How about a sea salt ice cream, then?

Reggie: What?

Ken: Buy me one, and we'll call it even.

Roderick: You got it. I'll be right back!

After they got their Ice Cream

Buster: I hope we can always be just like this forever.

Roderick: Even me.

Ken: What's that all about?

Buster: We just... and these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets...

Ken: Well, nothing lasts forever, you know? Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies like us. But it's okay if things change and we can't meet up here.

Plucky: Why?

Ken: As long as keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorised?

Plucky: Okay, that is so not you.

Ken: Ha ha! Very funny, Plucky!

They all laugh

Next day

As the Perfecto Team regained their Power and Roderick's sword. Buster and his Friends returned to carrying out their daily mission as usual.

Weeks later

At Ken's room

Phil came to his room

Ken: You didn't knocked first? What do you want?

Phil: Tell me what The Perfecto team has been doing.

Ken: How should I know? I'm not spying on them.

Phil: You and them are pretty close.

Ken: So what. Now I've gottta rat on my friends to you? I think you should just leave.

Phil: Today, you and The Perfecto will be going on the same Mission.

Ken: Well, thank you, buddy, for personally delivering that message to me.

Phil: We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion soon.

Ken: Says Lord Emma?

Phil: That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know of its whereabouts.

Ken: You're talking about the Chamber, was it? We turned that place inside out. If it it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking.

Phil: Then let me give you another Reason. The Perfecto Team comes from the Castle to which Marina can be traced. The place where both Marina and the Perfecto Team were born... it's practically calling out for you.

Ken: Hmph. What do I care about. As far as the castle goes, you're the one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Enma is searching for... You would find out everything about Enma's true agenda. Is it?

Phil: The Chamber of Repose as well as the Chamber of Waking... Enma has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking. And once we obtain those clues, we'll have the upper hand for our own objective.

Ken: I knew the time would come when Marty and Milo get in your way for this. That's why I took the Initiative and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the Messy work. You go all the way to the top.

Phil: You will go to Castle Oblivion on a Solo Mission. Expect the orders soon.

Ken: Castle Oblivion... Marina... and the Perfecto Team.

Buster and his Friends even Rick investigated a new world on a reconnaissance mission. Buster asked about the purpose of the mission and Rick replied that they were searching for possible candidates to join the Organization Animal. Only Special Nobodies can join the Organization. Rick then informed Buster and his corners that they and the Perfecto Team are particularly special Animals.

At the Tower of Acme University

Roderick: Buster and his Friends is late today.

Ken: Hope Rick isn't giving him too hard of a time.

Rhubella: Yeah, right?

Drake: You what, you guys.

All: Hmm

Drake: When I sit here and talk with you guys... I get the strangest feeling... that a long time ago. I used to watch the sunset with somebody else. It's the same when I watch the Sky. Someplace by the sky... where I hear the sound of the wind... I get the feeling that I was talking with someone.

Ken: So you mean that... you have memories of your past?

Drake: Nope... it's not quite like that.

Reggie: So what was it?

Drake: Don't know. What do you think? Are these memories?

Ken: Hmm... I wouldn't know, either.

Pierre: You have memories, don't you?

Ken: Yeah, I think so. Though it's not like they've ever really done me any good.

Drake: Well, Plucky is like me. Neither one of us remembers much. I wonder he and I... had this much in common before we have the job.

Next day

Buster and his Friend's first day off. Accustomed to always having a missions to execute. Dizzy aimlessly wandered the castle, unsure what else to do. Even asking Ken and the Perfecto how they spent their time off proved unhelpful. So he and his Friends eventually went to their usual spot.

At the Tower of Acme University

They are eating Ice Cream

Ken: I'd knew you be here.

Buster: Ken?

Ken: (Yawn) Boy, I slept like a baby. Are you're Friends here on summer vacation already?... Nope, can't be. It's much too early.

Dizzy: Summer Vacation?

Buster: You never heard of Summer Vacation?

Dizzy: No.

Babs: It's a dream come true, that's what- where they get a whole month off.

Dizzy: Month off!?

Buster: Yeah. Remember at Acme University. We spend our Summer Vacation. I have some Adventures with Babs.

Plucky: And I have some Vacation with Hamton and his Family.

Calamity: I spend my Vacation with my friends even you.

Dizzy: Hmm. Me don't know what to do with that much time.

Little Beeper: So you can't feel out how to fill a day, Dizzy?

Ken: You'll be surprised, Dizzy. They give you plenty of homework, and of course, you have to play with your friends everyday. Trust me, it's over before you can blink.

Buster: Well... I could deal with seven days, maybe.

Ken: Most kids spend the time just goofing off with their friends like yours. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it.

Dizzy: That's sounds fun.

Ken: Hanging around with friends is fun. I'd forgotten all that since becoming a Nobody, I guess. So he did you spend your day, kids?

The the Perfecto Team has arrived

Roderick: Hey, you guys. How did I know you'd be here?

Plucky: Where have you been?

Drake: We didn't go anywhere.

Rhubella: What about you guys? Did you guys go somewhere without us?

Babs: Ken said that he sleeping like a baby.

Reggie: What? Sleeping like a baby? You wasted your day off?

Ken: Except for you kids, I work hard, so I'm tires, Alright?

Pierre: Except for us and even team, maybe you're just out of shape.

All: (Laugh)

Ken: Tomorrow is back to work.

Buster: Yep.

Drake: Hope we have some Summary Vacation on our own.

Ken: Oh right... I might not see you guys again for a while.

Buster: What are you talking about?

Ken: They're sending me out on recon for a few days.

Rhubella: To where?

Ken: Can't tell you.

Plucky: What's up with that?

Ken: Is a Secret Mission.

Roderick: But I thought that we were friends?

Ken: Look, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secret. Got it memorised?

Buster: Dark Secret?

Ken: Ha ha. I'm just joking. I just gotta keep it a secret, or else Phil will get on my case. You know how he can get?

Plucky: We know.

Ken: Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone, Alright?

Roderick: But, why would we want to do that?

Ken: Well, considering your track record, I just can't count on you guys.

Roderick: Hey!

Ken: (Laugh)

Rhubella: We can handle this, Alright?

Babs: She's right, just you wait!

All: (Laugh)

Ken went back to the Castle

Phil: Where have you been?

Ken: You know it's my Day off, I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you?

Phil: You're letting yourself get too attached to them.

Ken: I know, I know, whatever you say.

Phil: You know, you change.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Important things can be weakness. Buster and his Friends talked to The Perfecto team about what Edward the Eagle said during his mission, but they were unable to understand the meaning of Edward's words. Buster and his Friends continued their Daily Missions. Meanwhile, Ken was on a top secret mission.

Months later

Buster and his Friends are eating Ice Cream

Ken: Hey, you guys.

Buster: Ken. You're back.

Ken: Yep. Just got back from that mission. So, are you holding up?

Buster: Of course.

Ken: Where's the Perfecto?

Babs: They are not here yet.

Plucky: They are usually here by now.

Buster: This isn't like them.

Meanwhile

Roderick is on the Bed

Roderick: How could he?

Flashback

He is fighting a Black Coat person and then Roderick has been Defeated

Roderick: I'm not Lame.

Next day

A Black Coated version is on top of the Village

Flashback

The Sword has landed on the Ground, and the Roderick is talking to him and he toss the sword to him and left

Flashback ended

He removed his Hood and it was Danger Duck with a Blindfolded on his Eye

Meanwhile

Buster and Plucky went back to their and they saw Drake and Roderick talking to Phil

Drake: Just give him another chance, please.

Phil: We can't have any more chances on you, Roderick. You were a mistake we never should have made.

He left

Buster: Guys?

They left the Room without any Question for them

At the Acme University

Ken has arrived

Ken: Where are the Perfecto Team?

Buster: Haven't seen them all day.

Ken: Oh Well.

They are eating ice cream

Plucky: Ken.

Ken: Yeah?

Plucky: Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?

Ken: Anything I couldn't bear to lose? What's all that about?

Buster: Well, we met someone today who had something like that. This thing was so important to him he couldn't bear to use it... and Edward said that was his weakness. Why don't we have anything like that?

Ken: It's because you're not important.

Babs: I guess.

Calamity: But Mike doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his guitar away.

Ken: Well... I think you got a point there? So you don't need a heart to have something that you can't bear to lose then. If that's true, then I guess the closest thing that we Nobodies have would be memories of our past. It's the memories that create the thing that we don't want to lose.

Buster: Memories of the past? My parents didn't told me about their past.

Ken: Even though they might not remember the last, I'm sure they have things they don't wanna lose.

Dizzy: Like what?

Ken: You have memories since you Teachers left, having an Adventures and even joined us, was it?

Buster: I don't know. I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you and the Perfecto team.

Ken: So then you really do have something that you can't bear to lose, right? Every one of us- including me Nobodies- we all have something that we want to hang on to.

Babs: That's creepy.

Ken: You can't be scared with that memories you had!

Buster: If our friends. If you and the Perfecto Team were to disappear... It's... scary to think of what it would be like without you guys.

Ken: "Scared" is not an emotion that can exist inside us.

Buster: Well, I think I'm scared right now, for sure.

Ken: Maybe it's just that you remember what it's like to be scared, okay? Somewhere deep inside your memories.

Next day

Coincidentally, Buster, Roderick and their friends were given the same post. Roderick failed in his mission to dispose of an imposter, and became discouraged afterbeing reprimanded by Phil. Roderick put up a strong front for Buter who was a a loss for words. Buster then suggested going on mission to cheer him up

After the Mission

They are eating Ice Cream except Roderick

Buster: Say, I wonder where Ken is?

Plucky: I guess he's not here. Look like we finish that mission to fast.

Flashback

Roderick has been Defeated by Duck, Duck look at him and look shock

Duck: You're Look. Tell me, who are you? And why do you have that Power and that sword?

Roderick: I should asked you first... why you dress up like us?

Duck: To make sure my Ancestor and my best friend... sleeps in peace.

He look at the Sword

Duck: I don't know who you're supposed to be. But... you can't fight fire with spark. This sword is so... lame to you.

Roderick: My sword is not lame to me! What makes you to say that stuff for!?

He's gonna fight him, but Duck punch him in the back

Duck: Find a new team. And you better trust me, these guys you were with. Are bad people.

He's going to leave

Roderick: Why not!? You're the one who's lame!

Duck: Whatever. You could say I am... the biggest nobody of them all.

He left and Roderick Scream in rage

Flashback end

Rubella: Roderick?

Buster: Roderick!

Roderick: Huh.

Babs: What happen to you?

Roderick: Sorry. My mind's on other things. Guys, do you ever think... about why we're doing all of this?

Buster: What do mean, why? So we can get hearts for them, right?

Roderick: But why do we need hearts for them?

Plucky: We don't know.

Calamity: But I think once they have hearts, we probably won't have to think about why we're doing all of this. Or if they need hearts.

Roderick: I'm not quite sure. I just wish... I knew what I was doing here. I started having the strangest dreams.

Babs: Like Nightmare?

Roderick: I don't never remember what they're about. I just... wake up scared.

He's going to leave

Little Beeper: Henry said you, your friends and us were pretty special. "Exception," he said.

Roderick: Special? Wasn't that... just another way of saying that I'm a mistake.

Drake: You're not a mistake.

Roderick: Buster. You and I may both be exceptional, even your friends and mine, but... I don't think we're quite the same.

He gave the Ice Cream to Buster and left, then Ken appeared

Ken: Hey, you guys.

Buster: Ken.

Ken: Roderick is not here again?

Robbie: Actually, he left before you arrived.

In a Memories

A yellow bunny is on the Field with 4 Paths

Next day

Buster reflected on how Roderick acting differently. Ken asked Buster what's wrong. According to Ken, boys are complicated and there are buttons to avoid pressing. Buster worried he pressed the wrong buttons with Roderick, but Ken assured him that Roderick was fine.

Next day

Plucky and Mike saw Roshi putting Goku through rigourous training. Roshi stated that the higher his expectations, the tougher the training. Plucky wondered if the Organization Animals had been giving him tough mission because they has high expectations of him, Plucky, however, did not understand the meaning of "expectations" very well to begin with. Ever since parting awkwardly with Rodericko, Plucky ate his ice cream alone without his Friends.

Next day

Plucky and Mike saw Roshi putting Goku through rigourous training. Roshi stated that the higher his expectations, the tougher the training. Plucky wondered if the Organization Animals had been giving him tough mission because they has high expectations of him, Plucky, however, did not understand the meaning of "expectations" very well to begin with. Ever since parting awkwardly with Rodericko, Plucky ate his ice cream alone without his Friends.

Next day

Before returning to the Castle, Babs saw Natural, wounded from protection his village and what he cares for, with his friends there to care for him. Love had grown between the Three. Edward declared the power of love to be worthless. Babs asked what that Power was, but Edward said that explaining the concept to a Nobody so no heart would be pointless, and departed. Left alone, Babs contemplated what love might be. At their usual spot, Babs asked Ken what love is, but got no answers. Perhaps completing Kingdom Hearts and gaining a hard would offer some answers. Babs watched the sunset with these thoughts on her mind.

Next day

Before leaving for a mission with Luke the Cat, Buster and his Friends heard that Roderick failed another mission and feel into a deep slumber with his friends too. Buster disregarded Phil's order to not worry about a failure like the Perfecto and went to their room.

At their Room

Buster: Roderick.

They put a seashell on Roderick's bed

Meanwhile

Ken: Hey, that was uncalled for!

Phil: Did I told you. Keep out of this.

Ken: And I'm telling you that have to know what's the deal with Roderick and his Friends. If there's something going on, just be straight with me for once, will ya?

Phil: Are you saying you that you were always honest with me?

Ken: Well, you've got me there, I guess.

Phil: (Sigh) Roderick and his Friends has no right to be among our numbers.

Ken: (Gasp) What are you talking about?

Phil: It's plain to see. I have nothing more to say.

He left

Back in Perfecto Room

Roderick has Two Seashell

Next day

Ken informed Buster and his Friends of what he had heard from Phil about Roderick has his Friends. He said that Phil would reconsider flaming Roderick to be a failure depending kn how she performed for now on. But this was a lie by Ken to cheer up Buster and his Friends.

Next day

Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe got in Buster and his Friend's way with their mischief. They claimed that causing mischief and surprising student is fun, but those feelings were lost on Buster and his Friends. Buster and his Friends continued to carry out their missions while covering for Roderick and his Friends.

One year later

In the Dream

A Glow light has comes out of the Yellow bunny chest and it went to the Pink Bunny, and then Yellow bunny is fading, the Pink Bunny want to grab him, but he's gone

Lexi: Ace!

After the Dream, the Perfecto Team has Awaken and it scared, Buster and his Friends

Buster: Yikes! Um... Morning, you guys.

Roderick: Morning.

Babs: You and your friend woke up so suddenly you just startled us.

Rubella: Oh... we're sorry.

And he look at the Seashell on his Bed

Roderick: Buster? Is a seashells that you brought me?

He put it on his ear

Buster: Have you hear it?

Roderick: Yeah, the sound of the wind. How long we were asleep?

Plucky: 1 Year, of course.

Roderick: 1 Year?! That long? Are we in a Coma!?

Buster: Yep. You and your friends sleeping so much that me and my friends and Ken We're getting worried about you.

Pierre: We're sorry about that.

Roderick: Kinda weird that we can feel anything at all. Without having strange memories to feel with.

Dizzy: Hmm...

He look confused

Roderick: Hey, Buster. Don't you have work today?

Buster: What? Oh, right. I'm about to head off.

Roderick: Can I come with you?

Calamity: Can you and your friends get some rest?

Drake: We're be fine. Come on, take Roderick with you.

Buster: Alright, let's go.

They were going to their Usual spot then Roderick collapse

Buster (Gasp) Roderick!

In his Dream

A Yellow is going to save a Pink Bunny, and she disappeared, He's fading away, and then the Pink Bunny is giving something to him

?: It's my Lucky Charm. Be sure you bring it back to me!

Back to Reality

They are worried about Roderick, and then the Heartless Appeared

Ken: Leave Roderick to me!

Buster: Okay!

After that, they went back to the Castle

Phil: Hmm, that didn't take long. Did it break again?

Buster: (Angry) He's not an "it"!

Ken: You better zip it.

He left

Phil: You have change... what happened to Castle Oblivion. Does this past mean nothing to you?

At the Perfecto's Room

Babs: Are you worried about him?

Ken: Of course i was.

Plucky: It just doesn't seem like you before.

Ken: What are you talking about?

Buster: He mean, you don't like things to be complicated.

Ken: You know, you guys. Each day the Thirteen of us meet up there for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is, of course?

Buster: What?

Ken: I mean, if you think about it. I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, was it?

Buster: I'm not sure.

Ken: You want me to tell you why? It's because you guys are my best friends.

Babs: We are?

Ken: Get it memorised, okay? We are best friends.

Calamity: Oh, right. I guess we are.

Then Roderick giggle and he wake up

Roderick: Thanks, Ken. You're nice.

Ken: Oh... well... no hard feelings.

Buster: Are you okay?

Roderick: I'm fine. I just got a kitty dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys.

Ken: Don't get us worried, okay?

Roderick: Sure.

Ken: Just take some rest, Alright?

Roderick: I wil, thank you, my friends.

Meanwhile

A bunny is drawing something and the drawing was Ken, Buster, Roderick and his Friends.

Next day

Ken is at the Library looking for something and he found is was "The Truth about Marina by Marty".

During a mission, Ken, Buster and his Friends visited the world where Buster had once flown. Buster again met Tails and had the Choas Emerald on him that they might fly. He began to Float, but Ken remained firmly on the ground. Buster told Ken to trust him, that he too can fly if he believed it. Trusting in Buster's word, Ken began to Float in the air. The team flew off to complete their mission. Buster and his Friends spent their days completing missions.

Months later

ZoN: You seem so struggling.

Marina: A nobody is interfering I think.

ZoN: A nobody.

Marina: I keep trying to place his memory back together. But what some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happens- and they found their way into someone else- he'd never get them back.

ZoN: Oh, I think he can do without those memories or two.

Marina: But what- what if he needs those memories in order to wake up? What if their the key?

ZoN: Marina. You are a witch who has power over Ace's memories and those connected to him. Are you seeing something I don't have?

Marina: If he's memories become he's memories... he will never survived it.

ZoN: He?

At the Perfecto Room

Roderick is writing down his Diary

At the Tower of Acme University

Roderick: Hey, Ken.

Ken: Yes.

Roderick: You been to Castle Oblivion, was it?

Ken: Yeah, of course.

Roderick: What does it look like?

Ken: What's it look like? Just an Organization animal research facility.

Buster: For research? Looks like everyone gets sent there all the time. Especially you.

Rhubella: Although... they never send me, my friends or Buster and his Friends.

Ken: Well... I guess they don't want you to be there.

Roderick: I'm heading back home.

He's going to leave, but then he's head hurt, he's gonna fall off the Tower, but Buster saved him

Buster: I think you're not quite well, today.

Roderick: No I'm not. I'm fine, really.

Ken is taking off something and he got an idea

Ken: That's it!

Buster: Huh? That's what?

Ken: On our next day off, let's all go to the City, huh?

Roderick: The City? Where did that idea come from?

Ken: We should go someplace different for a change.

Buster: You're talking about taking a vacation with your friends.

Ken: That's right.

Roderick: Okay, I'll join you... if I could.

Rhubella: What are you saying, Roderick?

Ken: It will be fun, trust me.

Roderick: Well, okay. Let's go then.

Months later

Roderick and his Friends, depressed, left without eating their ice cream. Buster asked Ken if they're Alright but received a dismissive response. Buster wondered if Roderick and his Friends might feel better if the Thirteen of them went to the beach together, like they had promised the other day.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Roderick and his Friends, depressed, left without eating their ice cream. Buster asked Ken if they're Alright but received a dismissive response. Buster wondered if Roderick and his Friends might feel better if the Thirteen of them went to the beach together, like they had promised the other day.

Hours later

At the Round Room

Phil: I send Ken to Castle Oblivion last night to help expedite the matter we speak of. I also instructed him to clear out facilities there. He'll be back soon.

Enma: Then what about Marina?

Phil: We didn't find her.

Rick: Ha ha! Where, oh where did she go?

Phil: Well, Rick... it doesn't sounds as though you know.

Enma: Keep going.

Phil: Someone accessed our main computer without authorization.

Rick: And you really think that you don't know who it was? Whatever. Those team is turning into a problem.

Phil: Unbelievable. I see no problem whatsoever.

Rick: Ha ha! Not quite, apparently you don't!

Phil: Something make you laugh?

Rick: Well, the things you hear from a hedgehog with no heart.

Enma: No matter what unfolds our remain unchanged. Ken, Busters, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity, Little Beeper, Roderick, Rhubella, Drake, Reggie, Pierre and Bledsou will play the respective roles that Kingdom Hearts has given them.

Phil: But, Enma, Roderick and his-

Enma: Keep it to yourself. How can you not see how perfect this is? In truth, this is more than perfect. Roderick and his Friends is matching right into the arms of destiny, but to destiny's own time. We are not gonna stake any more steps. All we must do is watch with caution and patience.

Back to Roderick and his Friends

They made it to Castle Oblivion and then their heads got hurt

All: My head!

Flashback

They all left Castle Oblivion with Phil

Phil: This is the last place that you see this Castle. Roderick and friends

Flashback ended

They saw Ken coming

Roderick: Ken... what are you doing here...?

Ken: I'm just here from my order, of course. There's nothing you can see here.

Rhubella: False! This is the place we came from, I just know it.

Ken: What about your mission?

They look away

Ken: Don't be so mean.

Drake: Or else they'll turn us into a Dusk.

Ken: They'll do bad thing then turning you into a Dusk. They will destroy you.

They get up

Reggie: It's all because we are useless.

Ken: That's not right.

They going to the door, but Ken stop them

Ken: Guys, go home.

Pierre: We remembering things. We have memories of back when we were an animal.

Ken: Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it.

Bledsou: We have dreams every night. And you're in those dream, Ken!

Ken: Then they're aren't memories. How could I be a part of your past? They're just dream that's all.

Roderick: You can't trick us. We've met before, Ken, right here in this Castle!

Ken: No, you didn't. You have to go home to Acme Acres. You can't keep Buster and his Friends waiting.

Rhubella: Please, Ken... you've have to help us. We need to know who we are.

They went to the door

Ken: Wait! Don't go there, you guys!

Back in Acme Acres

Ken: You're early.

It was Ken The Bunny

Buster: Not exactly. You're just late.

And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream

Babs: It's been Two years.

Ken: What's about that?

Buster: It's been that many days since Me, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper, first joined the Organization.

Bab: Really, Buster?

Buster: Yeah. Boy. Time flies.

Ken: So, you got the number memorise.

Buster: Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our adventures before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a ghost.

Plucky: Very funny, Buster.

Ken: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like a ghost.

Buster: Oh, Thank you!

All: (Laugh)

Ken: Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest.

Buster: Like we ask! Know-it-all.

All: (Laugh)

Buster: Hmm, I wonder where they are?

Babs: Don't know, it's been so long.

Plucky: So where are they?

Back to Roderick and his Friends

They look at the Crystal ball and they look shock

Roderick: What? Are you saying the real us isn't here in this room, but somewhere?

Next day

The days passed with Roderick and his Friends. Ken no longer came to the usual spot, and Buster and his Friends sat alone, eating their ice cream.

Next day

In the Dream

A yellow bunny is sleeping and a pink bunny just waking up him

Back to reality

They are in the City of Acmetropolis

They look at the Sky and saw a Seashell on the Beach, Buster grab it

Buster: Roderick.

They saw a hooded person they went off to see who it was

Buster: Roderick!

A Person has take off his hood and it was Milo

Milo: Surely, you know this would happen.

Duck: Why would I know?

They saw Danger Duck

Milo: in your memory, you've been to a number of Worlds in your memory before this one. And in those world's, you meet only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them.

They have their heads hurt and they turn into Roderick and his friends

Duck: That's crazy! I remember everyone from the city! They were my... my... my closest friends.

They turn into Bugs and his friends

Milo: And who threw away those friends and family? Maybe it's your own action that you've forgot. You destroyed Acmetropolis!

They turned into the Loonatic

Back into Reality

Duck is look after Roderick and his Friends

Roderick: Who are we? Why are we... here for?

Flashback started

Marina: So we meet again.

Duck: You make me a promise.

Marina: I remember, it was to looking after Ace. I'm sorry... I'm not sure I've kept that promise very good.

Duck: Can you tell me what happen?

Marina: Some of Ace's Memories are missing even you and your friends.

Duck: How could that be?

Marina: Ace's memories are escaping through the fragments of Ace's mind into a third person and now they're starting to become a part of him. And the rest of us and the other's are missing of your past even your friends

Duck: Aren't there anyway to bring back just Ace's memories even mine and the others?

Marina: If they're still separate... then I think I can take out fragments of it. But if their memories and Ace, you and the others memory fragments are completely weaved together... I would need to untangle them from each other and that would taken more time. Which means it would take even longer before Ace can wake up again. And ZoN wouldn't tolerate that.

Duck: So what can you do?

Marina: If I just jump in and rearrange their Memories... then Ace might wake up only to find out that nobody remembers him anymore. That's a risk I don't wanna take. It's too late either way. Aces awakening has already been delayed. Ace's Fragments and the one that's absorbing his memories even you and the others... None of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution... is for them to go away. Did you know his face was blank at first? But now... there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that he has entered Ace's memories. Ace's memories, Ace's Fragment's memories, and his memories. They'll all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one. I think that there is not other way.

Duck: Okay.

Flashback end

Duck saw Buster and his Friends went to the Portal

Flashback again has started

They are watching the sunset and the city far away

Roderick: Is it that we're not supposed to exist?

Ken: Well, what do you want to do, Roderick?

Roderick: I want... I want to be with you guys.

Buster: Then you have to come back with us.

Roderick: I don't... not the way I am. But... what would it take for me to be like you?

At the Acme Acre

Ken is watching the sunset and then Buster and his Friends has arrived

Buster: Hey... it's been a while.

Ken: You think so?

Babs: So... we went to the beach today. And there was this bunny who looked alike like Babs...

Babs: You sure, she's so familiar to me. But we couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. We probably imagined it.

Plucky: To be honest, we're not even sure today's missions really happened.

Calamity: Feels like we just wake up from a dream or something. Do you remember our promise?

Little Beeper: When we said that the Thirteen of us would go to the beach on our next break?

Buster: Maybe that why. Maybe we saw Roderick there because I wanted him to be here.

Ken: (Sigh) Wanna go look for them?

Buster: What? Why?

Ken: Beginning tomorrow, let's use our spare time to find Roderick and his Friends.

Buster: Sounds great, let's do this.

While visiting a world of a mission, Buster met the always tiki head named Aku-aku. Before leaving, Aku-aku responded to Buster's question by that he must follow his heart and sincere what to believe in. Would having a heart resolve everything, including Roderick and his Friends predicament? Buster was left pondering over what he could beleive in when he has a heart believe in himself. Buster and his Friends even Ken continued their search for Roderick and his Friends.

Month later

Buster: It's no use.

Babs: We looked everywhere.

Ken: You sure you're not forgetting some places?

Plucky: We've been everywhere we know how to get to.

Ken: Okay.

Calamity: The only place we haven't been to is Castle Oblivion.

Ken: (Gasp)

Buster: It was just the other day that Roderick and his Friends was asking you what the place was like. And the day before they disappeared you said they were put on an important mission. Remember?

Ken: Yep. But there's nothing there anymore.

Babs: Well, Roderick and his Friends might be there.

Ken: (Sigh) Apparently... Roderick and his Friends comes from Castle Oblivion.

Calamity: What do you mean? I though they live in Acme Acres.

Ken: That was before they live here. That's probably why they were asking about that place.

Buster: We have no idea.

Ken: Me too. I only found out a little while ago.

Buster: Castle Oblivion... Roderick and his Friends.

Next day

They made it Castle Oblivion

Buster: So this is Castle Oblivion

Babs: This place needs some Decorations.

Then their heads hurt

Ken: Guys!

Buster: My... My head...

Ken: Easy, you guys! Let's go back to Acme Acre for now and-

Babs: We're fine! We have to find ...Roderick and friends...

Then they Collapse

Plucky: What's... what's happening.

Ken: Guys!

Calamity: So much... rushing into... my head.

Ken: Let's get out of here for now!

He open the Portal

Little Beeper: No, wait...

They went into the Portal

Duck: (Voice) Giving up, already? I though you were stronger then that

Then Buster has Awaken

Buster: Duck!

Ken: Are you Alright?

Babs: How are you feeling?

Buster: What happen?

Ken: You and your friends got collapse after we enter the castle doors. Don't you remember.

Buster: I remember that we go inside.

He goet up

Ken: Just take it easy for now.

Buster: We're fine. Let's go back to Castle Oblivion.

Ken: Don't push yourself... Who's there?

They saw seven person in a Black Coat

Buster: Roderick?

Babs: Rhubella?

Plucky: Drake?

Calamity: Reggie?

Little Beeper: Pierre?

Dizzy: Bledsou?

They went to the Portal

Buster: Wait!

But the Black Coat person stop him

Babs: Out of our way!

He left

Buster: Wait!

Ken: Kids, wait!

They follow the Black Coat and he disappeared

Ken: I though that impostor was sighted in Castle Oblivion.

Buster: Roderick...

Ken: You don't think that was him...

Buster: I meant the one who ran away first was Roderick and his Friends. But... why run?

Behind them Roderick and his Friends and Duck is unhooded his cloak

Duck: Wanna go back?

Next day

They found a Hooded figure and it was Roderick and his Friends

Buster: Roderick. Where have you been?

Babs: We were worried about you. Us and Ken were looking everywhere for you.

Rhubella: You have? We're sorry.

Plucky: Let's go home. Our parents are waiting for us. If you come back voluntarily. Phil will let all this drop. He has to.

They looked down

Little Beeper: We don't care what he said to you and you friends. We'll be there. Us and Ken will make sure.

They step back

Buster: What?

Drake: We don't want too.

Calamity: Why not? Let's go...

They step back again, they are going leave

Buster: Stop!

They grab them and let go because they bring out their Weapons to them and Ken weapon is attacking Roderick and his Friends

All: STOP!

Roderick and his Friends heard what Buster and his Friends said and then they got knocked out by Ken

Buster: Roderick?

Babs: Rhubella?

Plucky: Drake?

Calamity: Reggie?

Little Beeper: Pierre?

Dizzy: Danforth?

Ken is taking them away and he disappeared with them

Next day

Ken and Phil are talking

Ken: You sure everything is better this way?

Phil: I never expected you to question that. If you could save one of tjem... why would you choose the Fragment? Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one? Things are finally right again. Of course we're better of this way. Enma is exasperated from wll the "fixing" we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line... Kevin.

At the Round Room

Buster and his Friends are sitting on their chair

Buster: We need to know.

Enma: About what?

Buster: Roderick and his Friends. Tell us what happened to them?

Enma: Roderick and his Friends is a valued members of the Organization Animals. But they need their rest. So don't be worried.

Flashback started

They were at the Darkness to see Enma and then he said to them

Enma: Loonatics.

Flashback ended

Buster: Loonatics. Who are the Loonatics?

Enma: They are Superheroes, and they are your Teacher's Grandchildren.

Buster: What?

Enma: The Connection. They are what makes you, your friends, Roderick and his Friends a part of each other's lives. And the reason I placed Roderick and his Friends among our numbers. If you want them to stay that way, I must insist you get your minds off these needless distractions. I will have Roderick and his Friends return to their duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours.

Buster: Okay.

They left the Round Room and they saw Ken

Ken: Hey, you guys.

They look away from him because he hurt Roderick and his Friends

Back at the Round Room

Phil: Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Roderick, Buster and Their Friends?

Enma: I will admit, Roderick and his Friends has strayed from our original designs. However, we are also seeing interesting side effect.

Phil: You sure?

Enma: The key. Roderick and his Friends was affected by Buster and his Friends just as we had anticipated. This was in fact what we had hoped to achieve... But then, through Buster, Ace himself began to shape "it" into "him," giving Roderick a sense of identity. Our plan seemed like a failure at this point... but then it occurred to me. Roderick is keeping Ace's memories trapped by claiming them as his own. Keeping close to Buster will ultimately pervent. Ace from ever waking.

Phil: I see what you mean. And what about the Imposter?

Enma: See that he stays away from Buster and his Friends. He is merely an impurity that would make Roderick's existence incomplete.

Phil: Then we shall return to our original plan.

Back to Memory Skyscraper

Duck is looking at the Castle

Back at the Perfecto's Room

Roderick: What are we going to do, Duck?

Next day

Buster and his Friends is looking at the Sun, and then Ken evne the Perfecto Team has arrived and didn't say anything

Meanwhile

Marina: Oh dear.

ZoN: What's going on?

Marina: Ace's Memories... I afraid has stopped.

ZoN: And what does that mean?

Marina: Unless something is done. He'll never wake up from their Slumber.

ZoN: The gloves has to come off.

Marina: But...

ZoN: Nobodies never should have existed. As I'm sure you understand, Marina.

Marina: Yes.

They are looking at then sun on top of the Acme University and they are eating ice cream.

Next day

the Dream

A Orange Duck is holding the Sword and yellow bunny is holding the Sword and then is onto Duck's hand and he give him a toy sword and he's friends left him

After the Dream

Buster wakes up and rub his face and then he saw a tear on his eye

Buster: Why am I crying?

In the Dream

A Symbol went to the Sword

Back in Reality

After Roderick and his Friends returned to the Organization Animals, Buster grew weaker by the day. It was as though Roderick continued to gain strength as Buster lost it. Using his power and the sword was beginning to wear out Buster.

After the Mission

They are at the Tower of Acme Acres

Roderick: Are you sure, your okay?

Buster: ha ha. This is getting ackward.

Roderick: Why?

Buster: Seen when do you ever worry about me?

Roderick: What do you mean, weird?

Buster: Usually, me and my friends do all the Worring over you and your friends. I don't think it's ever been the other way around before. Just feel strange, that's all.

Roderick: Buster, of course I was worried about you. You're my best friend.

Buster: We're just glad that you and your friends are bsck. Even though it might have been rough on you.

Rhubella: Umm, is Ken coming.

Plucky: (Sigh) Who cares about him. And who knows...

Drake: You didn't have a fight, right?

Babs: How could be? How come that jerk attack you like that?

Reggie: "That Jerk"? You mean Ken?

Pierre: But... we wouldn't be sitting here with you and your friends. If Ken doesn't done that.

Bledsou: He is your best friend.

Buster: I know he is. And so are you. Look we might be Rivals to each other, but we became best friends now.

Roderick: Well, it's not the same without the Thirteen of us...

They look at the sunset

Back at the Castle

Roderick: Ken.

Ken: You need something, Roderick?

Roderick: Well, you see... Something's wrong with Buster. You don't know why, do you? He say he's sword and his power wears him out when he goes to use it. And then today, I was fighting the same way Buster does.

Ken: You would know more about Buster then I did by now.

Roderick: What are you talking about?

Ken: (Sigh) Well, what do you think, Roderick?

Roderick: I'm not quite sure.

Ken: Not quite sure? Is that because you're a fragment?

Roderick got shock for what he said

Ken: You do know that. You're a Memory fragment, and a Replica. Whose original purpose was to copy Buster's power. So if you see Buster's powers getting weaker, while your powers are getting stronger. It could mean that you're robbing Buster of his power more than you oughta be.

Roderick: What could I... what can I do?

Ken: You have to think of yourself. Because I know you're not just a Memory Fragment. We're best friends. You, your friends, Me, Buster and his Friends, that is. Got it memorised?

Roderick: Okay. Can I asked you one more question?

Ken: What's gonna be?

Roderick: I saw a Red Monkey who has a Sword just like me and Buster. Is he who I think he is?

They didn't know Rick is spying on them


	5. Chapter 5

Rick: Ace has a pretty powerful effect on him is all I'm saying.

Enma: Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own. Nor become the animal we know. But in the end, it only proves that the Fragment is the more worthy vessel. The time has come. Phil, are the devices ready?

Phil: In a matter of days.

Enma: Great.

Phil: And what about Buster?

Enma: Both of them have connection to Ace, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Whether Roderick takes from Buster the rest of what he has to give... or, whether he destroys him first and taken back what is his, there is no change of our plans. No matter how, Ace's power will belong to us. And for Buster, Roderick's friends. They were connected to Ace's Friends. And I think we only need one of them too.

Next day

Buster and his Friends, still in a slump, continued to received missions from the Organization animals. They spent their days executing missions.

Next day

At the Perfecto's Room

Roderick: The way things are... we're going to wreak everything... what should we do, Duck?

Flashback has started

The Perfecto team has Awaken

Roderick: Are you...

Duck: Danger Duck. Ace's friend.

Roderick: Ace? You know Ace?

Duck: Yep.

Rhubella: Thanks. You saved us, but we don't know why? You did.

Duck: I guess... I just felt like it.

Reggie: Duck, please... tell us more- about Ace and that Girl he's always with.

Duck: You mean Lexi?

Pierre: Lexi? That's right. She's the one who looks like Babs's Teacher.

Duck: To Ace, she's someone very special.

Drake: It just... we remember things about the 2 of them. But we're nothing more than a fragment memory- something that somebody created.

Roderick: So why would we have... their memories. Do you know Ace's is?

Duck: I'm sorry, but my lip is sealed.

Rhubella: How come?

Duck: Guys, your memories... they are belong to Me and my friends even Ace.

Roderick: So are you saying... we're like a part you and your friends?

Duck: When his memories were scattered, some of them... found their way around you, Roderick. Now, Ace has been put to sleep so that we can piece together memories. Except...

Roderick: You can't, because part of it is inside of me. That means... he cannot wake up. And as for my friends, you and friends will never be whole, right?

Duck: Yeah. That's right. But, if you got with me to Ace right now, Roderick. And for your friends. Drake will be with me, and the others will be with my friends, we could give the memories inside you back to me, my friends and Ace.

Roderick: So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you? Even my friends who take away from you and the others?

Duck: I guess. But I'm a bit sad.

Roderick: We're sorry, but... we can't go with you. It's my friends- they need us. And we need them, too.

Duck: Maybe... you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more. And where you belong.

Roderick: How would we know where we belong, truly? I'm not sure we can promise you, we'll come up with the right answer.

Duck: Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and You friends and everyone else.

He left

Roderick: We'll try. Thank you, Duck

Back to Reality

Roderick: I have to make the most of the time Duck's given to me.

He left his room

Buster and his Friends battled a heartless during a missions. Buster's strength spent against a formidable foe, Buster swung his sword with all his might in hopes of ending things quickly. But his strike was Interuppted with the sound of clashing metal. There was Ken, blocking both Buster's and Roderick's Swords. They have been fighting the entire time, each thinking the other was a Heartless. Ken informed them of the truth surrounding this mission rigged to get them fight one another

At the Tower of Acme University

They are eating ice cream

Rhubella: Brain freeze...

Buster: It's been a while since we all hung out like this, havent we?

Ken: Well, we've had our share of drama lately. I just remembered- did you know you should be checking your ice cream stick?

Bledsou: Really?

Ken: Once you finish your Ice Cream, see if the stick say WINNER. Not that I've ever seen one myself.

Buster and his friend Realize something

Buster: Wait a minute... (Gasp)

Ken: What is it?

Buster: Umm... it's nothing. Nothing really.

Dizzy: If we finish ice cream, what happen if we win?

Ken: I'll tell you... that's a good question.

Plucky: Why? You don't know?

Ken: Well, it's gotta be something good if you're a WINNER, right?

Babs: That's wonderful.

Rhubella: Wow. The sun's beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunset but today's out them all to shame. If only things could stay like this forever...

Buster: Hey... what if we all just took off?

Roderick: Why?

Buster: If we ran, I bet we could always be together.

Roderick: But we have nowhere to run.

Buster: Yeah. I guess you're right.

Ken: What's important isn't that we hang out with each other every day-

Reggie: As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we'll never be apart, right? We've got it memorised, Ken.

Ken: Good.

Roderick: We'll have these moments memorised for a long time. Forever.

Buster: Me too. Forever.

Meanwhile

Marina: Ace...

ZoN: It looks like we come to a standstill

Marina: Of course.

ZoN: This has gone long enough, Duck. I think you know what needs to be done.

Duck: Right.

Next day

Phil: Looks like you meddled again.

Ken: I'm sorry, are you saying something?

Phil: The Organization doesn't need all of of them. Just one will suffice. Stop pretending. Think about that.

Buster and his Friends enters the Lobby to see Ken, Roderick and his Friends, even Rick coversing with Phil. The unusual team were about to head out on a mission. Buster asked Phil if he could take Rick's place, but Phil chided Buster and his Friends asking if he was powerless with Ken. Buster and his friends was Roderick and his Friends even Ken off with a where of unease.

He and Roderick is fighting each other

Rick: Well. What a blast from the blast.

Ken: Roderick! Stop!

Rick: Of all the faces... why do I look at him and see yours?

He saw Sparx from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce go

Rick: Why is it that you always have to glare at me like that?

Roderick: Quite!

He disappeared and then he defeat Rick

Roderick: We're sorry, Ken.

Ken: Why are you doing this?

Rhubella: Please, let us go. We have to do this, or else- just look at him

Roderick take off his hood and show it to Ken, and he look shock, and he hooded back

Roderick: Please, Ken. You have to take care of Buster and his Friends.

Ken: But... you'd be...

Roderick: Please.

He moved his head means go

Roderick: Thanks, Ken.

They went to the Portal

Back at the Lobby

Phil: Explain this to me.

Ken: That Hedgehog need to get a glasses for this. They just got away.

Rick: I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around.

Phil: And now we're left with the one's we can't have...

Buster: Did something happen?

Phil left the Lobby

Babs: Where's Roderick and his Friends.

Rick: They flew the coop. The Flame Bunny here couldn't trouble himself to clip their wings.

Plucky: What? What does he mean, Ken?

Rick: You're friend sat there Sucking his thumb while Roderick and his Friends walked right off. I'm going back to my room.

He left the Lobby

Calamity: What happen out there?

Ken: Nothing, really.

Buster: Nothing? Roderick and his Friends gone. How can that be nothing!?

Ken: It just like Rick said. I just sat ther Sucking thumb watching Roderick and his Friends run away.

They look Angry

Plucky: We're asking you WHY you did that, and know it!

Ken: Roderick and his friends is like a mirror that reflects you all.

Buster: What was that suppose to mean?

Ken: Roderick and his friends is a Memory fragments, created to duplicate your powers.

Buster: Are you Cuckoo? Roderick and his friends are real, not a fragment.

Ken: They are mirror that reflects you. And when I looked in the mirror... It wasn't you I saw.

Babs: They are them! You can't expected to be us.

Ken: That's not what I'm saying. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror.

Calamity: Are you saying... they have to destroy them?!

Ken doesn't want to talk to them

Little Beeper: Talk to us!

Ken: Kids, if somebody doesn't then you won't be you anymore.

Buster: We'll always be us. We're still you're best friends- just like Roderick and his friends too.

Ken: That wasn't right. You're missing the whole point, Kids.

Buster: We don't care!

They left the Room running

Ken: Kids!

They already left

Ken: I wish you understand, Kids.

Back to Roderick and his Friends

They made it back to Duck

Roderick: Duck.

Duck: Do you find the Answers?

Rhubella: Yes, we certainly did. We on the verge of losing everything we care about. So please... Please Duck, tell us what we should do now.

Duck: Go to Acme Acres. You'll find a bunny named Marina.

Roderick: Marina? What does she look like?

Duck: You're find out. I dont think you'll have trouble finding her.

Roderick: Alright. Thanks, Duck. See ya.

They left to Acme Acres

Next day

At the Round Room

Enma: Roderick and his friends disappeared yet again.

Henry: Do we know where they has headed.

Enma: They are not real. They are Replica merely a Fragment.

Luke: Fragment? What does that mean?

Phil: A fragment is a Fragment.

Rick: Talking about the Replica Program, isn't that obvious?

Mike: The what now?

Henry: Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours. The purpose was to take a piece of the Animal Warriors memory and copy it, thus making his powers our own. This is one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by Marty's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing Marty was not part of our plans. We were also caught off guard when this particular replica we called Roderick and his friends and identity of its own.

Phil: No one in Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed it's identity. Do you concur, Ken?

Enma: Whatever the fragment may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still, it knows our secret. We need to shorten the lash. Perhaps even tighten it.

Buster: What exactly do you-

Enma: Ken. The onus is on our to capture and bring back Roderick and his friends. The escape is on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure they still functions on arrival.

Henry: Why would you allow a deserter back? We should simply eradicate them!

Phil: It is not a "deserter." It is just a relaxed specimen that has wandered out.

Enma: Are we clear, Ken? Dismissed

He vanish

Henry: Bring them back alive? It's sheer madness.

He vanished

Mike: All this time, I've been talking to a fragment.

He vanished

Rick: So now, we just clean it up, huh? Whatever.

He vanished

Luke: If only the whispers at the top carrier to the bottom... hmm.

He vanished

Phil: Ken. Those orders were absolute.

Ken has vanished the room

Phil: Still here, Kids? Proceed with your missions.

Buster: Roderick and his friends... they are not a Fragment.

Phil: A fragment couldn't be part of the Organization. Just look at the seats here. We have and always will be eighteen.

They left the Round Room

Buster: Ken! Maybe it's best. If Roderick and his friends never comes back to the Organization. Do you really have to do what Enma said?

Ken: If I don't. They'll eradicated me next.

Plucky: In that case... can you at least try not to harm them?

Ken: That's up to them. Kids... Roderick and his friends is dangerous.

Babs: Dangerous?

Ken: Have you got all your strength back, Buster?

Buster: Not quite. How long have you know about them? Could it be... that you've known about them for a long time, and not told me anything?

He went to the Portal

Meanwhile

4 Animal in a black coat is walking into the forest and they saw black coat guy, he unhooded and it was Mephiles, they are going to attack them, But Mephiles put a Bandana on his eyes and turned into Duck

Tech: Duck!

Rev: You're okay.

Duck: Hey, you guys.

Bugs: Where were you? You have us worried. And where have been all this time?

Duck: I've been... searching for a way to conquer the darkness within me while we wait for Ace to awaken.

Tech: The way you look...

Duck: You all don't have to worry about me. I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control.

Bugs: And Ace... Did something to wrong with fixing all his memories?

Duck: There's a reason the Organization Animal's been quiet since our battle in Castle Oblivion. And now I know it's not because a depletion in members had made them weak. Taking Ace's Memory apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do at Castle Oblivion. And I think they needed more time to fix his memories.

Bugs: You know, you and your friends and me were all looking into what the Organization was up to, but what I saw didn't look like much. Almost like they're trying to buy some time...

Duck: Yes. Ace's memories are what they after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it.

Rev: Huh?

Duck: The prices of putting his memories back together has gone nowhere... They have what's most precious to Ace... his memories of Lexi.

Rev: Well, then you have to let us help! Maybe we could get the memories back!

Duck: I have that covered, you guys. I think I want to have a favor to you all

Bugs: What would that be?

Duck: I have to face one of the Organization's members soon. If I not survive the battle. And if I do it might be because i gave in the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Ace, Daffy, Taz and Wile- the only one who can guide them when they awaken.

Bugs: Duck...

Duck: Promise me, you guys. When your Grandson and your ancestors wake up, you have to be there to help them out.

Rev: We Promise.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

At their Room

Buster: Roderick... Replica Program... Roderick was a Fragment made to replicate my Powers- The Warriors power. And for his friends, they are copy to you guys.

Plucky: I guess so. When they left the Organization Animal, Ken didn't stop them. Like he wanted them to go.

Babs: Ken's probably know about The Perfecto for some time now, but has kept it from us.

Calamity: Us and the Perfecto are both special animals. They are Replica a fragment.

Little Beeper: What about us? Are we a Fragment too? Enma said... Ace and his friends what connect them and us. But who is Ace anyway?

Buster: Don't know. And who are we... supposed to be?

Babs: We don't know... but Ken did... if he was hiding something about us and even the Perfecto, what could he hiding from us?

The left their room

Buster: Ken.

Ken: Hey, Kids.

Buster: Did you find them yet?

Ken: I didn't find them yet.

Babs: I suppose not.

Plucky: Haven't you know about Roderick and his friends this whole time?

Ken: I... don't think I remember.

Calamity: Seen when then?

Ken: Um... I don't think I exactly remember when.

Little Beeper: Didn't get it Memorised was it?

They tried to smile, but they can't

Babs: Look we have to tell you something

Buster: Ken. Who are we really. We are special like the Perfecto Team and we know that. But the Organization Animal's wanted us out of the picture. Are we right?

Ken:. Yes, they are.

Plucky: I guess it's because Roderick copied Buster's powers and the Warriors powers, and they don't need us anymore. And Ken, I think you acted the same way.

Ken: That's not right. You guy are always be my... my best friends.

Calamity: Best Friends. Are suppose to be honest and kind to each other! Who are we, Ken!

Buster: Enma said that us and the Perfecto are connection to each of the Loonatic and Ace. We don't know who they are. Are we a Fragment like Roderick and his friends.

Ken: You're different then the Perfecto.

Buster: Then why did-

Ken: Finding out the truth. Doesn't mean it will always work out for the best.

They look Angry

Plucky: What makes you so sure about that! We have the right to know the truth! How did we even get that job? Why are we so special? And when did we learn how to use our powers?

Buster: We hardly know who we are! What is so wrong with wanting some answer!

Ken: Kids...

Buster: Tell us, who are we? We need to know.

Ken: You need to trust me for this.

Buster: We don't. We can't.

They left

Ken: Kids...

Buster: Somebody know where we came from, if we don't get answers here, we'll get them somewhere else.

They packed everything in their room and Buster look at the ice Cream Stick

Buster: I tried... But me and my friends will have to find out about ourselves. There's no way to be here, anymore.

They all left the Castle and went back to their Home, Acme Acres

Ken: You're minds made up?

Buster: Why would those Power and the Sword chooses us? We have to know.

Ken: You can't turned on the Organization Animal's! If you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you.

Plucky: Whatever. They're not gonna miss us.

Ken: That's not true. But I would.

He look down

Next day

At the White Room

Marina: Nice to see you, Perfecto.

Roderick: Marina. Are you ready... to see my face?

Marina: Yes.

Roderick: Then what do think we should do?

Marina: What do want to do?

They look at the Drawing of Them, Buster and his friends even Ken

Rhubella: But first, we just wanted to be with Buster and his friends even Ken forever. But then we started to Realize that our memories... Wells these aren't really even Ours, aren't they?

Marina: You're their Ace and his friends, or Buster and his friends. You're a fragment memory from Bugs and his friend's that you were a student to them.

Reggie: Yeah, the one that we got kicked out at Acme University. And as we remember more of our past, the more we feel the need to back where we came from... What should we do... to go back?

Marina: So you're going back to the Loonatic? If you return your memories to them, then you will disappear. The real you will never know that you were best friends to Buster and friends. In exchange for not having your own memory, your connected through Ace's memories and his friends. So when you disappear, no one will remember. There won't any you to remember that you join the Organization. For all the Powers that I possess I can't keep even one piece of the memory called "you" connected.

Drake: We know, we're ready. Otherwise we wouldn't be there. We also know that Buster and his friends should be going back with Ace and his friends with us. But... we don't think they understand. Not yet.

Marina: I know. Buster and friends can't feel Ace and his friends just yet.

Bledsou: Marina, will you please watch over Buster once we're gone with his friends?

Pierre: You won't be alone. We asked someone else too. There just isn't anything else we can do.

Marina: Okay.

Roderick: Thanks.

Marina: Drake, Bledsou, Pierre, Reggie. I'll get Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam to be with you, from them to be whole. Rhubella, ZoN will take you to Lexi. And Roderick, are you ready to see Ace.

Roderick: Yes.

Then ZoN appeared

ZoN: Marina, it's them! The Organization Animal has found us. These Fragments has led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting them?

Roderick: We can handle this!

Marina: Guys! Wait!

They went outside and they saw Ken the Rabbit

Ken: Why do I have to clean this job?

Roderick: Ken...

Ken: Kids... what are you going to do?

Rhubella: We decided that we have to go back to where we belong.

Ken: To be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it's still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks and worst.

Drake: It's for the good of everyone.

Ken: But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right...

Reggie: This is right...

Ken: Their going to destroy you!

They bring out their weapon

Pierre: Please, Ken. Don't hold back, promise.

Ken look so angry in rage

Ken: What is wrong with you!? You all... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I had enough of this. Go on, you just keep running. But I'm always there to bring you all back!

After the Fight

Ken is carried them in the castle and look tired

Ken: Why you want me to cause so much trouble for this.

Then Enma is here and he carried, Roderick and his Friends

Next day

At the Tower of Acme University

Buster: We finally live Acme Acres now.

Babs: Yep.

Plucky: Ha ha. Where do we supposed to go? What a joke?

Calamity: Yeah, it is.

Then the Perfecto Prep has appeared

Buster: Guys!

They gave them an Ice Cream

Little Beeper: Thank you. So much.

After they finished their ice cream

Roderick: Buster... we're out of time.

They take off the hood and Buster and his friends look shock

Rhubella: Even if we're not ready. We have make this choice.

Drake: You have poured so many memories to us, given us so much... that we are about to overflow.

Reggie: Look at us, you guys. Who did you see?

Pierre: If you see someone else face... an Animal's face, then that means we're almost ready this fragment will have to play their parts.

Bledsou: Guys. This is them, It's Ace and his friends.

They saw their Face of the Loonatic and they walk in the Air

Roderick: You and your friends are next. We have to make you are part of us, too. Don't you see. This is why we were created.

After the battle

They lose their Memories about Roderick and his friends

Buster: Who are you, guys? It's so strange, that me and my friends forgot someone who was a best friend to us.

Roderick: You and your friends will be better off without us.

They are Fading into Light

Buster: Are we... the one who did this to you?

Roderick: No... It was our choice... to go away now.

Rhubella: Better that, then to do nothing and let Enma having his way. We belong to Ace's and his friends that we didn't met, but their Ancestors.

Drake: And now, we're are going back... to be with them.

Reggie: Guys... I need you... to do us a favor. All those hearts that we Captured... Kingdom Hearts... set them free.

Babs: Kingdom Hearts... free them

They saw their legs look crystallised

Pierre: Is too late... for to do our mistake. But you can't let Enma... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Buster and friends. See you again We're glad... that we see you again. Oh, and of course. Ken too.

Bledsou: You were all our best friends, and don't forget that the truth.

Calamity: No...

Little Beeper: Roderick, Guys! Who else we will have ice cream with?

They are now Fading to be with the Loonatic, Babs saw a seashell on Rhubella pocket and they are now sad

Buster: Perfecto.

They are now trying

Back to Ken

Ken: How did all of this happen?

He saw an Envelope, he open it and it was 6 Ice Cream Stick say WINNER and he knows that He's best Friends given to him

Next day

They are in the World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Buster bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and now he and he's Friends are gonna fight, then they saw an Animal on top of the Skyscraper, they went after him and then Duch is having a Memories about The Perfecto, He landed on the Ground and fighting all the Heartless, then Buster and his friends are fighting the Heartless too. Duck is having a Memories of The Perfecto that was Fading, and he encounter Buster and his friends

Buster: Who are you?

Duck: Does it matter. We came here from you.

Babs: And why are you trying to stop us?

Duck: Because I want to be Whole again, even my friends and get Ace's memories back.

Plucky: Ace!? Stop talking about Ace!

Duck: You have a plan or something?

Calamity: We'll set Kingdom Hearts free, and everything will be back to the way it was! They'll come back and the Thirteen of us can be together again.

Duck: You mean the Perfecto Team. Is a struggle to remember those names now. Even though, we cannot let you go doing anything crazy.

Little Beeper: We are freeing Kingdom Hearts and we're going to find Ace and his friends! We want Roderick and his friends back, we want our life back!

Duck: If you try and contact Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization Animal will destroy you.

Buster: Quite!

They are fighting

Duck: Why!? Why you have the sword and those powers like me and my friends?!

Buster: Zip it!

Duck knocked Buster and his friends out, and they remember the good time with Ken, and the Perfecto Team. Duck approach them, and Duck put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Buster, then Buster and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Duck

Buster: Why can't you quit?

Duck: Hmm... Come on, Ace. I though you were better then me?

Buster: Oh, really? I am cooler then you. What the?

Plucky: Why do you say that?

Duck: So it was true. You really are his memory fragment. Plucky, you are my memory frsgments even for your friends, they were fragments to my team. I guess ZoN was right after all.

Buster: What are you saying? We are us. Nobody else!

They attacked him

Roderick: (Voice) Duck! You have to stop them.

Buster: How many times we have fight you.

Duck: Okay. You left me with no other choice.

Plucky: Huh?

Duck: I have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that I've been holding back. Even... if it changed me forever.

Duck is using all his darkness, and Duck turned into Mephiles. And then he grab them hard

Mephiles: I have accepted it.

Then the Memories of the Perfecto is Fading since they joined the Organization Animal's, Then ZoN appeared and Duck put on his hood

Mephiles: ZoN... they could feel Ace even his friends.

ZoN: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Unbelievable. A Memory can't feel anything.

Mephiles: If they had met Ace, Lexi and their teams things might have been different.

In Buster's Mind

Roderick (voice) Buster, don't be sad. I came from you and Ace. I am you... the same way that I am Ace. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me as best friends will always be here... forever, inside him.

Next day

Buster has wake up in his Room

Buster: (Yawn) Another dream about him.

He left the Rabbit hole and went outside and he look at the town

Hours Later

He get dress and went off to see his friends

Buster: Maybe, today we can go to the Beach!

He made it to see his Friends at Acme University, and they went off to their usual place

Buster: (Narrating) Only Seven days to go, and then my Summer Vacation is over.

 **The End**


End file.
